


Hey Macarena!

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Eiji's harem, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Gun Kink, Humiliation kink, If you don't like it but you still read it I'm afraid that's in you, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Literally all the tags are here what else are you expecting?, Look away kids if this isn't your thing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Ash Lynx, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, That's it, The plot is literally Eiji getting fucked, Verbal Humiliation, Yes they both coexist, dubcon, no hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: Well, I wasn't expecting this. I'm looking for someone else." His legs were spread wide, his head rested on his hand as he leaned on the arm of the couch. Green eyes met him. He wasn't rough looking like the other thugs around him. He was beautiful, devastatingly so. But he had a cruel glint in his eyes, the lines on his face contorted into malevolence."I didn't know Callenreese had a beauty hiding away here." He got up and tilted Eiji's chin toward him. He looked him in the eye and grabbed his chin, examining him critically. "Yes. You are a beauty."He got up and looked down at him. "Well? Where's Callenreese? He lives here, doesn't he?" He took a framed photo of them, incriminating evidence of their relationship. Eiji eyed the gun in his pocket. He seemed to notice this as well. "Scream and make no mistake I will shoot you do you understand?"Eiji nodded the best he could.He gestured at them to let him talk. The men released his mouth so he could reply."I don't know." He mumbled. "Who are you? Why do you want to see him?" Eiji's breath hitched."Not the right answer, sweetheart." The blond man hissed. "But for the sake of it, you can call me Ash Lynx."
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji/Everyone
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	Hey Macarena!

**Author's Note:**

> Literally read the damn tags I beg of you! It's there!!! Just so you don't attack me for this hnghhh anyway! If we have that out of the way, hi hello welcome! 
> 
> All these years I never bothered to learn the lyrics of Macarena. So if you don't know, PLEASE GOOGLE IT 😂
> 
> I have no excuse for this. It's just Eiji getting fucked. That's it. That's the plot. Enjoy.

* * *

"I called you all here, for one thing, and one thing only." 

Ash cleared his throat in front of his gang. After months of taking down the literal mafia--two years and three months to be exact, he could not believe he was doing this. They were done. They've cleaned up every single loose end. No one was coming for them anymore. He's taken control of the turf wars in New York. They had earned a good few weeks of rest. 

And yet here he was.

He stared them all in the eye. All five men. That makes them six in total. That should be enough. "All you in this room. You're the few men I trust most of all. I want you to know that." 

"What's wrong boss? Is there some other trouble coming up? I thought we beat them good." Alex, his second in command tapped his feet in a nervous tick. 

"Is Chinatown actin' up again boss?" Bones tucked his feet on the couch--thankfully without shoes. Eiji was going to get pissy about it. 

"Hey, we've got it all under control." Sing spluttered. "Don't underestimate Shorter as our boss." The boy had just turned eighteen this year, and he was building up muscle like Shorter. He looked more mature than he was when he was just a scrawny kid at fourteen, but he still definitely worships Shorter.

"Don't worry Sing. Ash has a good reason to make us come with him today." He laughed as he nudged Ash's rib with an elbow. "He's just being shy, aren't you?" 

"Do you think Sing is--erm--qualified to do this? He's basically just turned eighteen." Ash glanced at Shorter for reassurance. 

"Hey I can do whatever shit you want me to do. I took down the mafia too at sixteen!" He obviously didn't appreciate the concern about his age, but Ash wanted to be sure. You couldn't fault him for being careful.

"Relax Ash, I'm sure Sing would be fine." Shorter waved it off. "Besides, he could refuse if he really doesn't like it. Right, Sing?"

"Yeah." He crossed his arms. "I highly doubt I would though." 

Ash rubbed his forehead. Jesus, why couldn't Eiji have dealt with this? This was, afterall his request. But the devil decided to use this as payback because Ash didn't wash the dishes last week, and he might have forgotten to do the laundry as he promised the other day, and maybe he also got caught up in his job and wasn't able to get to their date last month. He may have also accidentally ruined one of his nori nori shirts--okay do Ash had a lot to atone for, but this was hardly fair was it?

Eiji had been pretty shy about his request--as shy as moaning it out loud while straddling him on the lap and getting fucked hard in the ass could possibly be. Still, he had been pretty hesitant about it, even as they talked after that round of sex. It surprised Ash of course, he didn't expect him to be so bold neither did he feel so comfortable with the idea, but let's be honest, when was he ever able to say no to Eiji?

It wasn't that he was against it. He was absolutely fine with it if Eiji loved it so much and he wanted Eiji to have what he loved. He deserves it, but he was afraid of getting Eiji hurt even if he kept reassuring him that he won't. 

It's all consensual anyway. There'll be safe words and signs. And he wouldn't call men he didn't trust for this. It was going to be  _ fine. _

"Boss, what's up?" Bones snapped him back to the present instead of Eiji's blushing face and shaky grin when Ash agreed. He didn't need that distraction. 

Well, better get out with it. 

"It's about Eiji."

"Is Eiji in trouble?" Kong exclaimed. He and Bones had been pretty close with Eiji over the whole Banana Fish situation. It would make sense that he'd be worried. They obviously cared for him, and this was why they were perfect for this slightly absurd request of theirs. 

"He's not. Relax. We just have this favor to ask in his--and I guess mine as well--behalf." He ran a hand through his hair. He's going to need to cut them soon. 

"So what are we working here?" Alex was getting a little impatient, his feet were bouncing faster. 

"You see…"

* * *

He still could not believe they all agreed to it. 

Sure there were awkward stares at the beginning (save for Shorter because he was absolutely shameless like that, and because he knew from the get go about Eiji's slightly ambitious plan. Though he was pretty flustered the first time so he guessed that counted for something), and sure they were very hesitant about it (Sing most especially. The poor boy was so red, he looked like he was going to pass out from a stroke) but they all agreed. 

Though there were some concerns raised along with a few awkward clarifications. It was good to see them just as embarrassed as he was, because then it became funny to Ash. He didn't know what he was going to do if one of them looked so leery at the prospect of doing it. 

He might shoot then point blank. Loyalties be damned.

_ "Boss," it was Alex who broke the thick silence when Ash had dropped the bomb on them. He supposed it was nothing they expected. Especially from him and Eiji of all people. Alex glanced at the gun in Ash's pocket and swallowed hard. "This isn't some kind of test is it?"  _

_ Ash laughed. He couldn't help it. Alex looked really concerned and anxious about it. He looked nauseous. "No Alex. It's not. Gang boss' honor." Whatever value that held.  _

_ "Ya sure Eiji asked for this?" Bones exchanged glances with Kong, who was just as surprised. "He don't look like he knew how to flirt, let alone be into this." _

_ "Yeah boss, kinda looks like an innocent lil' virgin to me. Can he take it?" Kong crossed his arms and thought about it. "We don't wanna hurt him is all."  _

_ "One, he's no longer a virgin. I made sure of that." Ash can't help but smirk either. Kinda felt good showing off about it for some reason. "Two, if you think he's some innocent kid who can't flirt, then you're dead wrong."  _

_ "Walked in on them once. They were going like fucking rabbits, man. Didn't know Eiji was that crazy." Shorter laughed. "I swear Ash would have shot me then and there if he wasn't buried deep inside Eiji."  _

_ This time Ash smacked Shorter's head.  _

_ "Anyway. None of you need to agree if you aren't comfortable or if you can't promise me that you'll play by the rules I will be drilling into you." He explained with a sharp glare. A very hard emphasis on playing by the rules. "I just think you're the right men for this since I trust you and I don't think you'll willingly hurt Eiji."  _

_ They exchanged looks, there was still hesitation in their eyes but they were close to melting into agreeing.  _

_ "Sing, you wanna say something?"  _

_ Shorter nodded at the blushing boy, eyes wide with shock. He turned to them with a glassy stare. "Umm…" His pitch was high. "I don't--I don't know what we're supposed to do. What's supposed to--what...what?"  _

_ Ash wanted to snicker. Poor boy. He acted all grown up, laughing along with the suggestive jokes tossed around in the gang but he's honestly lost at the real deal. It reminded him how painfully young they all were.  _

_ "You don't need to go with it if you don't want to. We're not forcing anyone." Ash repeated himself just so they were clear. "But I think I was clear with what I was saying. If you're up for it, we are offering an opportunity for a…" he cleared his throat. "Let's just say, a fun time."  _

_ "Loosen up Sing. You're a grown up now. You're capable of making your own decisions." Shorter shook his back in encouragement.  _

_ "But Eiji…" Sing spluttered. "And we'll be doing that to him? I don't want to hurt him."  _

_ "You only need to for a little bit." Ash said. "And that's why we have safe words. Now, are you in this with me or not?" _

_ Sing didn't say anything as he nodded. Ash took that as an agreement. _

_ "I do appreciate you guys keeping silent about this. I don't need anyone else gossiping about my private life. Anybody opposed can get up and leave."  _

In the end nobody did leave. And so they were actually doing this. 

Ash shrugged on his jacket and unloaded his revolver. He lined up six bullets on the edge of his desk. The gun was heavy in his hand before he tucked it in his pocket. 

God, they were actually doing this.

* * *

Eiji was in the kitchen, putting away leftovers in tupperwares. He had cooked a lot tonight too, especially dessert. They were boxes of brownies left uneaten. 

He had finished doing the dishes too, all that was left was to take a shower and wait for his boyfriend to get back home. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter past nine, there should be enough time to tidy up before his boyfriend came back.

He entered the spray of hot water and scrubbed the grime of the day away, groaning at the heat on his tense muscles. He made sure to use that lovely lemon and lavender soap that they liked. His boyfriend always loved that scent, it always got him heated. 

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to prep up a bit for tonight. He was sure his boyfriend would like it. Eiji grabbed at the bottle of lube hidden under the cupboard behind the mirror. He squirted just enough to coat his fingers.

He moaned, a finger. Then two. He was getting horny. He scrabbled at the tiles, grasping purchase on the walls as shivers of pleasure rolled inside him. Ah shit. His cock twitched at every thrust. He pushed back. God he wanted something bigger. He wanted his boyfriend. 

But he couldn't yet. Not yet. 

He groaned. 

After a few minutes, Eiji stepped out of the hot water no matter how tempting it was to just stay there. He slipped on his boxers, squirming at the discomfort of having his half hard cock rubbing against the silky cloth. 

He was just in the middle of wearing his boyfriend's shirt when he heard a clatter outside. Maybe his boyfriend was home. 

"Dear?" Eiji walked out with a towel hanging on his shoulders. "Is that you?" 

Strange. The lights weren't on. He must be in the bedroom. 

"Dear are you--ah mhmmmm!" 

All of a sudden he was hoisted up from the floor, a hand covering his mouth to muffle his screams, and a couple of hands holding his wrists together so he couldn't escape. He struggled against the perpetrators, but their grip on him was too tight. 

There were a lot of them. Eiji didn't know how they managed to get in the apartment. He was so sure he locked up.

He was dragged back to the living room where they shoved him to the floor. They were rough with handling him, and they pulled his hair back to meet someone who was sitting on their couch.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this. I'm looking for someone else." His legs were spread wide, his head rested on his hand as he leaned on the arm of the couch. Green eyes met him. He wasn't rough looking like the other thugs around him. He was beautiful, devastatingly so. But he had a cruel glint in his eyes, the lines on his face contorted into malevolence. 

"I didn't know Callenreese had a beauty hiding away here." He got up and tilted Eiji's chin toward him. He looked him in the eye and grabbed his chin, examining him critically. "Yes. You are a beauty." 

He got up and looked down at him. "Well? Where's Callenreese? He lives here, doesn't he?" He took a framed photo of them, incriminating evidence of their relationship. Eiji eyed the gun in his pocket. He seemed to notice this as well. "Scream and make no mistake I will shoot you do you understand?" 

Eiji nodded the best he could. 

He gestured at them to let him talk. The men released his mouth so he could reply.

"I don't know." He mumbled. "Who are you? Why do you want to see him?" Eiji's breath hitched. 

"Not the right answer, sweetheart." The blond man hissed. "But for the sake of it, you can call me Ash Lynx." He shrugged his shoulders and showed his palms to him, as if in offering. "As for your boyfriend, let's just say Callenreese owes me. So I need you to tell me where he is." He paced around the room. Their shoes were tracking dirt all over the floor. 

"I don't know where he is." Eiji explained. 

The man paused. He looked at Eiji, tilted his head and drew his gun. "You know what I don't like? I don't like liars." Ash Lynx patted Eiji's cheek, an evil grin stretching on his mouth. "Nonetheless, I have ways of coercing information out of you." He dragged the barrel of his gun from his forehead to his lips, down to his chest. He looked back up to meet Eiji's eyes and his grin stretched wider.

Then he sat back down on the couch. "He's a beauty, don't you think so boys?"

The other men cheered and hooted in agreement. Eiji could feel his heartbeat pick up. God what were they going to do to him? 

"So," Ash Lynx tapped his gun on his lap in contemplation. "I think we can't let Callenreese keep you all to himself, yes? I am a very generous person and I love to share. Especially among my men."

More cheers. Oh god. 

"In fact I have a better idea," he gestured at the thugs and they held him down even more, spreading his arms and legs apart. "I think we can forget about Callenreese all together. You can pay what he owes me in his behalf."

"Please. What are you going to do?" Eiji whimpered. 

And Ash Lynx grinned wider, an animalistic, beastly grin that meant nothing more but trouble. 

"We're gonna have some fun." He snapped his fingers. "Go wild boys." 

Eiji's eyes widened as another muscular man with glasses on and a distinct purple mohawk grabbed him by the hair and forced him to stand up. They didn't let him go. Eiji looked around and saw two of them holding his wrists and chest, another with brown hair held his legs. One of them stood on the side, he seemed to be the youngest of the group. There were six of them all, the blond one included. 

Sunglasses took a knife out, a retractable one and pointed it on his face. Eiji shut his eyes and looked away. He wanted to scream, but the blond one was still twirling his gun with ease. He couldn't, or else he's gonna get shot. Oh god.

Eiji waited for the pain to hit him, but instead all he heard was the sound of fabric ripping and the cool air touching his chest. The knife trailed to his shirt and was cut open, exposing his skin to them. 

"Oho, look at this boss. That's some nice pair of tits." Sunglasses licked his lips. Eiji suddenly felt conscious under their heavy scrutiny. That, and the cool air wasn't helping him at all. He could feel his nubs hardening. 

A couple of hands were touching his chest. They roamed all over his skin with their rough fingers. One was dark skinned and thick, the other just as rough but pale and slender. Too slender. 

"Wait." Eiji gasped. "What's happening?" 

He could see sunglasses palming his crotch. Even the brunet holding his legs was starting to caress his lap. He looked so serious as he let his hands sweep up inside his thigh. 

Eiji tried to kick him off, but they gripped him down to the floor and he couldn't break free. He looked to the side. The youngest was staring at him intensely, but Eiji could see the tenting between his legs as well.

Oh no. Oh no no no no no.

"Stop!" Eiji whimpered. "Please! My boyfriend--" 

"Relax, have fun a little, birdie. Forget about your boyfriend." Sunglasses left his knife on the table next to the bond guy. "We just wanna play." 

Those pair of hands were already circling his nipples, nails grazing those sensitive dark buds. Eiji squirmed at every touch. They were so sensitive, it was getting him heated. He didn't want it. 

"Boss, looks like he's enjoying it." The brunet turned to report to the blond. He gestured at the black boxers Eiji was wearing. "He's getting all hard for us." 

Ash Lynx barked up a laugh. "See? You're a slut after all." His body tensed up a little, but he shook it away. His green eyes flashed something Eiji wasn't able to read. "Go on Alex, take it off him. Let's see what he's hiding there."

"No!" Eiji cried out when the brunet--Alex--pulled off the only clothing preserving his modesty. His cock sprang out into the air, already leaking with pre cum due to the stimulation.

"Nice dick. It's all pretty and dark." Sunglasses leered. "it's uncut too. How dirty." 

Eiji moaned. He was all naked now. The ripped shirt was bunching up on his arms. Sunglasses walked closer to him, still grinning lewdly at the display before him. 

He pulled him into a deep kiss, a tongue slipping in his mouth, coercing the strangest and obscene sounds out of him. When it was over, he pulled away and licked his lips, giving Eiji a once over. 

"Well, this is a fine piece of meat." He inspected closer. "Let's see how you like this." 

"A-ah!" Eiji cried out when he flicked at one nipple. He was sensitive there. It hurt but also felt strangely good. 

"Oh he likes having his tits played." Sunglasses laughed. "Bones, Kong, why don't you pull at them harder?" 

"Haa!" Eiji wanted to struggle yet again to no avail. They were pulling at it, kneading and pinching and circling them without holding back. "Don't pull! If you do that I'll--ah!" 

"How about here? Does he like being touched here?" 

A finger started to rub the tip of his uncut dick, pulling the skin and tracing a vein up and down. Eiji wanted to cry. The touches were too teasing. It burned inside him. "Not there!" 

"You just got bigger. I think you do like it." Sunglasses chuckled. "No matter, why don't we go here."

Eiji jolted when he traced his rim. Sunglasses looked stunned, and then he smiled wider. 

"Boss, someone loosened himself up tonight."

Ash Lynx snickered. "It's almost like you were asking for this after all. You are a whore. I told you I hate being lied to most of all." 

"I wasn't lying!" Eiji cried. "It was--I was waiting for my boyfriend! This was for him--nghhaaaa!" 

"Not anymore." Fingers entered his rim, three digits, curling inside him. They didn't even need long to find his most sensitive spot. "Wow you're sucking me in." 

"Haaah!" Eiji cried out. "No! Please!" 

"Raise him so I can see him." Ash Lynx commanded and Eiji was immediately hoisted up again. Sunglasses slipped off his fingers from Eiji's ass, and now Eiji suddenly felt empty. Dark arms slipped under his arms, Eiji's back were behind a broad and firm chest which supported him from falling completely. His legs rested on Alex's shoulder as he knelt. He was eye to eye with Eiji's puckering hole. This was humiliating. This was so humiliating. 

Sunglasses zipped off his pants and pulled out his cock. Oh god it was big. It was red and angry. He stroked it in a slow rhythm. Bones and Kong were doing the same as well, even Alex. So many different cocks were there in front of him.

All while Ash Lynx could see every inch of him. 

"Sing." Sunglasses called the youngest boy who hadn't moved an inch or said a word since he got here.

"Yes, Shorter?" He stepped forward to Sunglasses. 

"Don't be shy. Have fun." Shorter patted his shoulder. "Look at him. Looks good eh?" 

Sing eyed Eiji with this dust of pink blanketing his cheeks. It was almost cute, how shy he was with this whole thing. Almost.

"Y-yeah." Sing cleared his throat. "He does." 

"Great." Shorter didn't stop stroking his cock. "Go ahead. Touch him and touch yourself."

Sing hesitated. He looked at Ash Lynx who was just sitting there, watching then intensely like a hawk. Ash made a small nod and apparently that was enough to get Sing to unzip his pants as well. He was big too, not as big as Shorter's but bigger than average. 

He started to play with himself, slowly stroking his already hard member. Unlike the others, he looked really conflicted about this whole thing. 

"Why don't you describe him as you touch him?" Shorter led Sing's hand to Eiji's chest. "Go on. Let us hear how pretty you think he is."

"Um. Ei--well." Sing swallowed hard, eyes meeting Eiji's dark ones. "He smells like lavender and lemon."

Shorter laughed at this and the others cheered. Even Ash Lynx's lips quirked a little in amusement. 

"Yeah go on." Shorter encouraged. "Feel him up well." With this he sped up his hand on his cock. 

"He's very soft to touch." Sing said. "His skin is hot. His cock is so hard. It's dripping wet." He babbled on, all while he never stopped his other hand. He started to moan. 

Someone started to finger his ass again. They were a more slender set of fingers this time but still as rough and long. Eiji looked down to see Alex's fingers thrust in him, disappearing inside him. His nipples were being abused again too. This time, hands were grasping at his entire pecs. To add to that, a tongue slid at the side of his neck to the shell of his ear. He was already stimulated too much.

"Please." Eiji whimpered. He stared at Ash Lynx. "Ah! Ha--ah! I can't do this! No more please!" 

"Use his pretty mouth." Ash Lynx said instead. "I'm sure that would shut him up." 

"Put it in." Shorter told Sing. "Go on. Put it in his mouth." 

Sing's eyes widened. He looked between Eiji and Shorter, but ultimately headed near Eiji's face. Rough hands yanked him to face Sing's cock by force. He was eye to eye with that leaking hardness. 

First the tip was smeared all over his lips, Sing's hand guiding it to Eiji's mouth. When it was apparent that he wasn't opening up, Shorter forced his mouth open so that Sing could thrust in. 

Eiji's eyes rolled back. His jaw ached as the member pushed down his throat. Oh god. He was suddenly so full. Sing might have started his pace slow, but he was picking up speed with every thrust. Eiji couldn't see properly, but he could hear the satisfied moans spilling out of Sing's mouth.

"God. Oh god." Sing babbled. "Fuck. Oh fuck yeah hnghh oh--oh. Yes." He lost all sense of control and started ramming his dick against the back of Eiji's throat. "So tight. He's so wet. So hot. So--so ohh--ho--ah! F-fucking good! Shit!"

Eiji felt a gush of fluid spurt into his mouth and into his throat. He choked and coughed just as Sing pulled out. He could sense the musky salty taste in his mouth. 

"Ah shit. I--I came in him." Sing looked positively horrified. 

Shorter patted him on the back again. "It's fine. He likes it. Now it's my turn. Move over." Sing backed off and Shorter had immediately used his mouth, but this time rougher than how Sing was.

"Oh boy. You're right. He is pretty good." Shorter groaned the moment he hit Eiji's throat. He didn't shave and Eiji was buried into his curly pubes as he chased his own pleasure. The others decided they wanted to play too because he could feel his hands forced open on each side. His body was shifted a little and Eiji barely managed to register Sing propping him up instead. 

His hands were suddenly full of thick members, wet and weighty. Their girth was probably enough to wreck Eiji too. Bones was on his left, Kong on his right and they started to get Eiji to give them handjobs. Eiji stroked them in quick paces, having no choice on the matter. 

Alex though decided that he was done playing with Eiji's ass, and soon enough a dick was also lined up to his rim before it thrust in without further thought. 

He was used. He was so full. Everyone was thrusting into him. His mouth, cock, hands. Sing was still squeezing his chest and playing with his nipples too, but Eiji's cock was left unattended, and god he really wanted to cum. 

"It's my turn getting head, man." Kong's voice rumbled. And Shorter wordlessly moved out to take Kong's place. His cock was definitely bigger, probably the biggest of the group and Eiji felt like he was going to die. He thought about that going up his ass and wondered how he's not going to end up split into two. 

They did the same thing over and over. They switched places until Eiji gave them all head. Someone was licking and sucking at his nipples. It was probably Bones. Or Alex. Or someone. Eiji wasn't so sure anymore. He couldn't keep track. 

"Wait, I'm going to cum--ahhhh!" Eiji screamed as he came untouched. They didn't touch his cock all this time and yet he had orgasmed anyway. The white sticky stuff dripped to his chest. Bones licked it off without any problems. 

They didn't stop anyway. They continued to chase their own pleasure. And Ash Lynx simply sat there and watched them do it. 

"Change position." Ash clapped his hand. "I didn't order you to cum just yet." He stared at Eiji. 

"I didn't mean to--" 

"Slut." Ash snapped. "Shut up. Move." Without any objections, they moved Eiji again so that he was straddling Kong, but he was facing Ash Lynx. Kong's dick was rubbing against his rim, probably waiting for Ash to give the word. The others were circled around them, but never covering Ash's view. They tugged at their hard cocks, grinning and cheering at him. 

Ash Lynx nodded at them, a go signal. They all follow his every whim. A single gesture can wreck Eiji.

"Wait! Don't--ahhhh!" 

He screamed when Kong thrusted right inside without any other warning. He was so full, like being split into half. The others were still touching him, rubbing their dicks on his skin as he bounced on that giant cock. Nobody could hear them because of the soundproof walls of this apartment. Even if he screamed, nobody would help him. 

Again, cocks were thrusted towards his hands while his own was left untouched. He wanted friction. He wanted the release. 

"Oh boss, he's twitching a lot inside." Kong groaned in his gruff voice. 

"His cock is twitching a lot too." Bones chuckled. "Kinda wanna jerk it off for him."

"Don't touch it." Ash laughed as Eiji glared at him. He wanted to cum damnit. The other didn't have any troubles passing him around. At some point Kong groaned at a too strong thrust and hot wetness filled Eiji's ass. He couldn't help but moan as the member slid off of him.

"Oh shit I couldn't last with that tight heat around me boss." Kong groaned. "He's a very good fuck."

Eiji whimpered. Those words simmered something inside his gut, jolting him with sensations he didn't understand. 

Ash raised a brow at him but didn't say anything when another took Kong's place behind him. This time he was held by Bones who was somehow rougher than Kong. Kong may have been big, but he was gentler. Bones was feral. 

He rammed up against him without problem, and as quick as his pace, he came just as fast. He giggled against Eiji's skin as he mouthed at his neck. He toyed with his nipples at the same time, rough fingers and hardened nails scratching the sensitive skin. He pulled away and his cum leaked all over his leg. 

He should hate it. He should, but everytime they touched him he felt like going crazy. He felt sick, excited, scared, addicted. He was lost in the feeling. 

Now he was whisked away by someone else. Shorter raised Eiji's leg up, in an awkward split. He was still presented to Ash, always in his line of sight. They made sure he could see all of Eiji's expressions as they played with him. 

Now that Eiji looked at Ash, he himself had a tent pitched in his own pants, but he didn't look like he minded at all. He was too busy staring at Eiji with a contemplative gaze, lips in a smirk, and eyes so hazy. 

"Oh boy he is a good fuck." 

Shorter was very vocal when he was fucking Eiji. He whispered praises against Eiji's ear, moaning in appreciation and gasping in soft chuckles. He was a tease too. He moved so damn slowly. 

"You're tightening up. Shit. Don't gulp me down greedily." Shorter pulled out and Eiji managed to moan at the loss before he was pushed down to the carpet with his ass raised and him on all fours. He could feel the softness tickling his skin. 

Shorter slowly eased back into him, but his pace was even slower than before. "You're pushing back babe, are you that desperate for cock?" He laughed. 

"N-no!" Eiji sobbed. 

"You definitely are. You want to be fucked, admit it." 

"I'm not!" Eiji could feel tears prickled on his eyes. 

"You gonna continue lying? Why don't we stop this whole thing then?" Shorter hummed, kissing him on the shell of his ear, licking, sucking at it. He teased Eiji, and god did he tease him well. 

Eiji made a noise at the back of his throat. "No. Don't."

"Don't what?"

Eiji shook his head. He didn't want to answer that. He wasn't a slut. He didn't want this. But something stirred inside him, some new and uncomfortable feeling that wanted to break free. He still grinded back against the cock inside him, squirming around in the hopes that it would hit the perfect spot.

"You want to get your ass fucked, right?" Shorter grasped his ass harshly to stop his movements, kneading them with firm hands. "C'mon tell the boss what you want." 

"Stop." Eiji trembled wantonly. 

"Do you really want that though? Your body says something else." 

Eiji didn't know what he wanted. He wanted it over. He wanted more. He wanted nothing. Everything. He wanted. He wanted. He wanted. All of it. 

"Wreck him." Ash commanded when Eiji didn't answer. "Make sure he doesn't get to walk tomorrow." 

Shorter shrugged. He fucked Eiji without holding anything back, tipping his head back in satisfaction and calling all the others to join him. They gathered around them like a crowd. Again dicks were pushed toward Eiji, his hair pulled by different hands towards different directions as they all fucked his mouth. One dick and then he moved to another, providing them all pleasure. 

Eiji could register the sound of a camera's shutter. Someone was taking his picture while he was like this. No--more than one of them were taking a video, taking some kind of evidence of Eiji's state of undress, his humiliating position of sucking cock and getting fucked. Eiji whimpered. How embarrassing. 

Were they going to use it as fap material? After this night, will they look at his video and jerk their cocks off to the sight of Eiji sucking dick and getting fucked? The thought was too much.

Eiji humped the carpet at every movement. He couldn't keep track anymore. There were too many of them. There were too many things happening at the same time.

One by one they came. In his mouth, on his face, in his hand. Some of them jerked themselves off and they splattered all over his skin. Shorter never stopped fucking him in the ass, then somehow rough hands found their way to his sensitive cock and Eiji buckled at that single touch, cumming for the second time that night. 

A single touch drove him to the edge. 

When Shorter found his own release, he let go of Eiji and allowed him to slump on the carpet, sticky with sweat and other men's semen dripping down on him. 

He couldn't move even if he wanted to. His face was flushed red, his muscles ached. He was so tired. His body tingled from the pleasure that exploded in him. He couldn't think. He couldn't firm a coherent thought.

"It's over...right?" Eiji sobbed when he finally gathered part of himself. "You won't come after us anymore, right?" 

"You're not done yet sweetheart." Ash Lynx himself crooned with a honey sweet voice, smoother than silk, rich and deep. "You haven't serviced me yet."

Eiji whimpered. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too much already. 

"I can't."

"It's not a suggestion sweetheart." Ash Lynx growled. "You will serve me."

Eiji was yanked to rise and kneel in front of Ash Lynx, eye to eye with the bulge on his pants. He looked up to see green eyes looking down at him. Why was he so breathtaking? Why was something so cruel so beautiful?

"I could kill you anytime, you know?" Ash pulled out his gun and traced it along Eiji's face, down to his neck. The barrel was cold. "One pull on this trigger and I can end you." He pressed the barrel on his lips. "You need to thank me for keeping you alive."

Eiji's breath hitched. 

"Blow it. Lick it up like you did with all those cocks." Ash pressed the gun harder against his mouth. Something about it made Eiji's dick twitch. His heart hammered in his chest. One single mistake and he could die. That's a lot of trust to put on a stranger, but Eiji parted his lips and gulped down the gun anyway, licking the metal, teasing it with his tongue. He swirled it, curled the pink flesh all over it like a lollipop. It tasted like gunpowder and metal. 

He stared up at those green eyes, moaning. 

He didn't understand what was happening, but his body was flushed and an itch spread out his skin from the inside. He couldn't stop himself. He wanted more. Oh god. He was feeling so good. 

Shit he felt so good!

"That's enough darling." He pulled the gun away from Eiji's mouth. It was slick with his spit, a string of saliva connecting it to his tongue. "Why don't you do the real deal?"

His face was shoved down towards his stiff manhood, nose buried against the rough fabric of his denim pants. 

"Go on. Suck me off." Ash Lynx patted Eiji's hair, each touch was surprisingly gentle, you'd think he was incapable of such tenderness even if his expression was anything but. So Eiji had no choice but to mouth at the hardness, wetting the tip with his mouth, pursing his lips before tasting the metal of his zipper and using his teeth to open his fly.

The hard member sprung to his face. Beautiful. It was just the right size and shape and color. Pink, just moist enough on the tip with precum, the vein on his underside pronounced from neglect. Eiji kissed the head before taking it in his mouth, giving his slit kitten licks then bobbing his head to take it all deeper. 

"Mhm. Yes, that's good." Ash Lynx groaned. "That's good, bunny. You're doing very good." Eiji never thought he would feel so excited from praise. Every word jolted electricity within him. He preened whenever Ash Lynx hummed in satisfaction, looking up at him for more approval. Soon enough he was getting hard again. 

Ash was trembling. Eiji could feel his muscles constrict and shudder even with the disciplined control he held over his body. He was going to cum. Eiji anticipated it eagerly.

"That's enough." He pulled away too soon, Eiji moaned at the sudden absence of something occupying his mouth. He wanted to chase it, wanted Ash Lynx to cum in his mouth. Fuck he was too lost in the feeling. He was becoming a slut, a whore for some gang boss' cock. Eiji felt shame bloom inside him, muddled with the tormenting arousal building up as well. 

"You're too good at this. I should keep you to myself." He pulled Eiji to his lap so that he was now straddling him. Eiji could feel his hardness brush against his own groin, and every contact was electric. "I don't mind sharing. I don't mind them touching you, but I think I need all of them to understand that you belong to me." 

Ash whispered hotly against him while he licked the shell of his ear. Eiji shuddered at the tongue tracing his skin. He started to nibble on Eiji's flesh, trailing down to his neck, leaving a litter of bites down to his chest before finally sinking in the area between his shoulder and nape. 

Eiji threw his head back from the pain. Teeth grazed his skin, leaving behind a mark, a claim of some sorts. 

Ash guided Eiji's arms around his neck, his own hands rough and calloused as they caressed his waist, circled around his hips and leading the pace. Eiji was humping Ash just as much as he was thrusting up against him. 

Those hands smoothed down to his ass where he grabbed and grasped it before smacking it hard enough to turn red. Eiji jumped from the sting, the sudden pain courses through him like electricity. It made his toes curl. He cried out from the pain. 

"You like that huh?" Ash chuckled, doing it again harder. Eiji jolted at flesh smacking his globes. He peeked at his abused butt, jerking at every hit. The sound of flesh smacking was loud to his ears. It was undeniably lewd. 

"Naughty bunny." Ash laughed breathlessly. "Don't you dare look away from me." He forced Eiji to face him instead. His face was red as well, flushed. He was enjoying himself. The green of his eyes were popping out with that thick glazed stare that was so close to devouring Eiji. 

A little bit of repositioning, and Eiji found the head of Ash's cock rubbing against his rim. It teased him with little thrusts that weren't enough to enter him. 

"Please." Eiji rocked harder against Ash. He was desperate. He was so aroused, so horny. There was no use denying it. He liked being used. He liked being manhandled. He liked the rough way they all fucked him and played with him like a dirty cum rag. He liked the way Ash was holding him, ready to fuck his brains out to oblivion.

"Please what, bunny?" Ash did a very good slide of is dick on Eiji's crack that had him crying out in desperation. 

"Fuck me!" Eiji begged, dignity be damned. "Please fuck me! Fuck me please, please, please!" 

Ash Lynx laughed. "Haven't you gotten enough fucking, you slut?" 

"No. It's not enough. Please I want to feel good. Make me feel good." Eiji whined, rocking faster. "I want to make you feel good. Let me please you. Let me satisfy you. Please Ash, fuck me." 

"Tell them who you belong to." Ash's husky voice rumbled in his chest. Eiji was well aware of the company that continued to watch them. All pairs of eyes were fixed on them. Some were still hard and stroking their dicks in time to their thrusts, but even with the thick desire on their faces, no one dared touch the boss. 

"I belong to you. I'm yours. Ash, only you can satisfy me. Ash, please--ah!"

Eiji was filled with Ash's cock in an instant. He nailed his prostate right away, Eiji could barely keep himself upright. 

Ash pulled Eiji and crashed his lips into his. He devoured him, sucking his lips and sticking his tongue into Eiji's mouth. He could probably taste all the other men who came in his mouth. 

When they pulled away, there was a dark look in Ash's face, a hint of possessiveness in every line of his face. 

"I like my name in your pretty mouth. Say it again." 

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" Eiji babbled away. He couldn't think of anything else but getting fucked. He was so full. Only this feeling and Ash's name remained in his brain. His eyes rolled back as he screamed, even beneath his eyelids, everything was exploding with pleasure.

"Yes. You're mine. Let them all see, you're mine." Ash chuckled, milking Eiji's prostate with every ram of his cock. 

His muscles tightened. The pit of his gut was coiling, waiting to be released. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Cumming! Gonna cum."

"Yes, Eiji. Yes. Cum. Cum for me you slut." Ash's hand grabbed on his own neglected dick and stroked it as well. Ass, cock, Eiji arched his back from bliss. He was close. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"Gonna-gonna-gonna c-cum. I'm going to cu--ahhhhh!"

Eiji screamed when his orgasm ripped out of him. Thick white liquid spurted out to his chest and to his face. Drops of it reached Ash as well. Eiji panted, dropping his head against Ash before feeling the hot wetness of Ash's release filling up his hole. 

Ash caught his breath before pulling out and leaving Eiji on the couch. He couldn't move. He could barely feel his body, brains fucked out of him. He couldn't even talk or protest while Ash zipped his pants back and walked away with his gang who all laughed and cheered from getting a nice fuck out of Eiji. 

Eiji shut his eyes and let the darkness of sleep swallow him.

* * *

"When you're done cleaning yourselves up, you can go. And take this. Eiji wants you to have it." Ash distributed the boxes of brownies Eiji made for them earlier. He led his men to the kitchen where they all cooled down from the high of sex. 

"Wow, thanks boss." Bones was the first to take his share, eyes shining at the prospect of free food. "Tell Eiji thanks too."

The rest looked just as satisfied and satiated when they took their own boxes. 

"That felt pretty good Ash. Eiji was a beast. If you're up for another round, don't hesitate to call." Shorter wagged his brows as Ash glared at him, face red. Both from their earlier activity and from embarrassment.

"Say another word Shorter Wong, and I'll make sure to invite everyone but you." Ash threatened. 

"I'm just saying!" Shorter cackled. "And your men finally saw you in action, the legendary Lynx and his godlike skills in bed! Only to be bested by his Japanese boyfriend!" 

"Okay. All of you go out. Now." He pushed them all outside the door. 

"But boss!"

"I'm spending quality time with my boyfriend. You're all ordered to leave. Immediately." Ash glared at them even though he felt like the pink in his cheeks diminished his threatening aura. Shorter looked like he was about to laugh. Damn Eiji and his kinks. "And before any of you forget, just because you're allowed to touch Eiji, doesn't mean you can have him. I'm still his boyfriend and I will shoot anyone who dares make a move on him, are we clear?" 

This time, none of them were laughing. Good. 

"Y-yeah boss." They nodded furiously. Even Sing, who was still dazed and flustered, managed to squeak a small sound of agreement. Only Shorter didn't look fazed, used to Ash's protective threats over Eiji. 

"Good. Thanks for tonight. See you all next week." Ash slammed the door to the apartment shut, walking back to the living room where Eiji was still lying limp on the couch, bare and probably aching. 

Ash's face softened. He knelt down and shook Eiji awake. 

"Eiji, you're going to catch a cold here." Ash caressed his cheek. This time, he could be gentle. Dark lashes fluttered open, equally dark eyes looked at him with warmth.

"Did you threaten to shoot them if they hit on me again?" Eiji giggled at Ash's guilty expression.

"I might have." Ash huffed.

"Sorry. I know you can be a little possessive but I still insisted on this whole thing." Eiji sighed, groaning as he pushed himself to sit up. "Are you okay?"

"You're asking me that? Are  _ you _ okay? I'm not the one who was fucked all over the place." He exclaimed with amusement. When Eiji giggled, Ash smiled softly at him. "It's alright. It was interesting. And I didn't expect to like showing you off to them so much." Ash chuckled.

"Tell me about it! You also looked like you were really going to shoot them from jealousy!" Eiji pointed out. "As much as I found the jealousy part hot, don't shoot your men." Eiji whispered seriously that Ash couldn't help but burst into laughter. 

"Do you feel satisfied, you kinky man?" Ash never would have imagined Eiji to be so game for sexual experimentation. But he didn't mind. If Ash focused more on Eiji's pleasure, he wasn't so bothered with his past. In fact, it replaced them with a memory of Eiji instead. 

"Very satisfied. Thanks so much." Eiji sighed. "Carry me to the bath? I can't move anymore. I'll probably fall if I try." He raised his hand and made a grabby gesture, tilting his head and pouting with that wide puppy eyes that always made Ash weak. 

"Alright. Let's get you to a bath." Ash hoisted Eiji up and carried him bridal style to the bathroom, where he thankfully had the hindsight to prepare, knowing this was going to happen. 

He settled Eiji to the tub and into the hot waters. 

"Ash?" 

"Mhm?" Ash stripped off his clothes and joined him as well.

"Love you." 

Ash grinned at him.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN before you comment nasty stuff I placed the tags properly. It's not even that nasty! 😂 trust me I could go nastier in more immoral ways than this. This is too up surface. I have shit I have not and will not unleash to the world. Amen
> 
> The irony is that I'm ace and I'm writing this shit. But anyway! 
> 
> Yeah. Comment would be nice


End file.
